In many radio communication systems, guard time intervals are utilized to avoid interference. The guard time intervals may be used to avoid time domain inter-symbol interference caused by a non-ideal radio channel or inter-channel interference between consecutive transmissions. While, such guard time intervals reduce the interference, they represent time periods when a transmission medium is not in use to transfer payload data.